Sunshine and the Storm
by atasteofnightlock
Summary: A bethyl fanfiction. Cannon up until Episode 5x7 "Crossed" AU where Beth lives. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. How He Lost the Girl

Happiness, that's what Daryl should be feeling right now, right? Carol, his best friend on this god-forsaken planet, had saved him and the rest of their makeshift family from certain death by disrupted cannibals all by herself. It seem as if everything was back to the way it should be, the prison group back together, except something was missing. That something was Beth, and her absence was all he could focus on. As the group trudged through the backwoods of Georgia, just happy to be alive, all he could focus on was how he had let that little blonde ray of sunshine down. It was the first time since he lost had lost her that he had a chance to think on it and to really feel guilty.

Daryl had never given in anyone in the group any specifics about how it had happened, just that she was gone. That some scum bags had snatched her up and thrown her in a car never to be seen again. He would never admit that he had thought the Funeral Home where he and Beth spent their last days together was too good to be true. That instead of listening to his instinct, he had listened to her and decided to "have a little faith". That it was his fault she was taken, they should have stayed together instead of him ordering her to the road. That he was a failure, if he had only run faster, tracked better, not given up in the middle of the road, maybe Beth would be with them right now.

He would never speak of the fears he had for the sweet blonde headed girl. Like where she might be or who she might be with or if maybe she was better off dead. If the people who took her were anything like the pricks that he was forced to join after he lost her, death would be a blessing for her. His stomach grew heavy and his mouth dry, just thinking about it so he focused on making sure none of these feelings were evident on his bruised, sunburned face.

It was such an odd thing to be traveling in a group again, one that he could trust anyway. For months after the prison it was just he and Beth against the world and he found that maybe that was enough. He had found, in Beth, a person he could finally rely on.

He remembered the night at the cabin they'd later burn down, when Beth spit his words back at him playfully. She didn't know what she was saying was eerie foreshadowing of their future.

"_You can't depend on anybody for anything, right? I'll be gone someday…._ _You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."_

And she was right, like Beth always was, he did miss her. He missed her because he…loved her? Was that right? Did he love Beth Greene? The only person, before the world went to shit, that Daryl Dixon was sure he loved was Merle but now this beautiful flower of a girl planted her roots in his heart. And wasn't that just like Beth? To shake up his world. To make a cold unfeeling Dixon man love her.

But loving her also came with a feeling of guilt for Daryl. Not just because he knew he lost her or because he never get to tell her his feelings but because he felt like he didn't deserve her. He was almost 40 now and Beth was a fresh faced 18 year old, he felt like a dirty old pervert feeling this way about her. Like he was going to spoil her innocence, what little bit the apocalypse spared her. Beth was such beautiful girl with her ocean-blue eyes and perfectly white smile that contrasted the darkness of the brand new world. And Daryl…well he was just rough. And old redneck prick who only had a purpose after reality turned to chaos. He had no right to love such a delicate thing, he knew if he was the one to hold her she'd break in his callused hand.

But it didn't matter now, because if there was a God, he was playing a cruel trick on him. He'd never see Beth again, just another time the world decided to use his words against him.

"_You ain't never gonna see Maggie again." _

"You're such a dick…" he thought silently. He gave his head a tiny shake trying to erase the memory like an image on an etch-a-sketch but the motion must have been more pronounced than he thought because right at that moment, a kind-eyed Carol caught up to him.

"Everything alright pookie?" she said softly.

The pet name she had picked up for him, usually he found it stupidly endearing but today, he just found it annoying. He didn't want to talk today, not to anyone, not with Beth on his mind. He just gave grunt in return, hoping she drop it and fall back into her spot behind him, but she didn't. She was still just as persistent as she had been on the farm, when she refused to let him distance himself from the group.

He turned his head to at her, greasy bangs helping to cover his face.

"I'm fine. S'nothing."

She gave him a knowing look but instead of pushing it grimly said, "Nobody's fine," and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder before slowing her pace to walk with Tyrese.

He and Carol had an understanding never to push one another. Life was tough enough now a days without having someone wanting to be your damn therapist all the time. This was what their friendship was based on, a mutual silent empathy. That's why when the group finally camped for the night somewhere in the Georgia backwoods, he hadn't pushed Carol to talk about her misfortunes after the prison either. While Daryl appreciated the arrangement he had with Carol, he missed how open he had become with Beth. How over the fall she came to know of his childhood pain, and he came to understand just how wrong he had been about the youngest Greene girl.

Daryl was quickly pulled out of his memories when he heard the rustling of bushes, an unnerving feeling of being watched washed over him. He stayed extra vigilant on his watch (just in case) until the gruff figure of Abraham came to relive him. With a firm nod of the head Daryl thanked him and found a solid oak tree to lean against and drifted into sleep. He dreamed only of Beth that night.

When the first light of dawn hit his eyes, Daryl instinctively woke. A low groan came from him as he realized he woke to the same shitty world he had fallen asleep in. The same world that was ruled by dead men walking and was missing Beth. He careful rubbed his tired eyes and silently rose as not to wake the others still sleeping around him. Glenn was on watch and Daryl gave him nod in passing as he made his way deeper into the forest, crossbow slung over his back.

The trained hunter made his way first to the several snares he, Rick, and Carl had set the night before. Out of the 6 snares they had set, only 3 had given them any profit and one of those had already been munched on by a passing walker (son of a bitch). So the rest of the morning was spent killing squirrels and trying to track who in the hell was watching them last night. Once Daryl had a nice haul (and was positive there were no crazy cannibals following them) he met up with the group who were already heading out.

After Terminus, everyone was on edge, so when Daryl returned he was met with an army of raised guns.

"We surrender," he stated jokingly as he swung his daily catch onto his back. "No tracks. No nothing," he whispered has he caught up to Rick.

"So whatever you heard last night..."

"It's more what I felt," Daryl admitted.

"If someone was watching us, there would have been something."

Daryl shook his head in agreement and fell back with the rest of his makeshift family. Only a few minutes into their journey into the unknown, they heard a man crying for help.

If this new world had taught Daryl Dixon anything it was not to trust the living, and Daryl definitely did not trust this preacher guy. He was too innocent, too clean… Nobody survived this long without doing something unforgivable and Daryl had no intention of sticking around to see just what it was, but the group was tired and hungry and scared and Gabriel had a church. So the group consensus (minus the Washington-Bound crowd) was to find supplies and rest up before they made their next move. At least Daryl knew that Rick had the same reservations about the pastor has he did, and Rick wasn't going to let another damn thing happen to his family if he could help it.

So once the church was secure, the group spilt up, spending the day collecting much needed supplies.

As the group agreed to help Eugene get to Washington, the feeling of guilt washed over Daryl again. Leaving Georgia was like making it official that none of them would never see Beth again, and it made him sick to his stomach. He needed to talk to someone, about anything….anything but Beth. He looked around for Carol, assuming she was still sitting in one of the pews but she was nowhere to be found.

Slinging his trusty bow over his back, Daryl stepped out into the cool night air and began searching for her. He found her by a four-door they had discovered early during their water collection. His voice was low and quizzical "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly back.

"Come on," he said making a motion back towards the church and their friends, when all of the sudden a car flew past them on the road. A black car with a white cross on the back windshield. The universe was finally favoring him, he had found a way back to Beth. Without a second thought he knocked out the tail lights of the car.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing? What are you doing?" exclaimed a very stunned Carol.

"They got Beth," he said with such certainty, "Come on. Come on, get in."

They were both in the car, chasing down Beth's captors before Carol even had the chance to argue.

Once again the universe had found a way to fuck Daryl Dixon over. Carol and Beth should have been sitting in the passenger seat next to him, but instead some stranger was in there place. Because instead of everything going to plan (it never seemed to these days) Carol had been by a goddamn car and Beth was still locked up in Grady Memorial with a bunch of psycho cops.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck," _was now the mantra in his head.

The anger he was feeling was clearly visible. Downturn lips, heavy eyes, flailing nostrils all the signs that this overprotective redneck was ready to beat some ass. He turned sharply to stare down his passenger, Noah. He tried to keep his voice clam as he spoke but it came out just as brute as ever, "How is it that you made it out of that nut house and Beth didn't? Huh?" His blue eyes were piercing as he waited for the boy's answer.

Noah gulped, "We were escaping together…"he didn't dare meet Daryl's eyes.

The van slowed on the road, Daryl needed answers right this fucking second. So he stopped the car in the middle of the road, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his whole body to face him. "And?"

Noah's voice was weak, whether it was from fear or guilt Daryl wasn't sure, " …and there were walkers surrounding the building….she was taking them down but Dawn and the other cops they were coming after us so I just kept running."

Daryl's blood began to boil, "So what? You just fucking left her there?"

Noah shook his head fiercely, "No..no, they took her down…I didn't mean to….I didn't know…I just" There was no hiding the guilt that Noah felt. His soft brown eyes finally meet the blue accusing ones, "She saved me Daryl, sacrificed herself."

Daryl let out a snort, if that wasn't just like Beth. Risking everything she had to get out of that place and then sacrificing herself so that someone she barely knew could escape instead. Just the thought of her selflessness made Daryl's heart soften. He grunted, "Sounds like Beth…" He rand his hand through his beard and let out a small sigh, why couldn't that girl ever make anything easy? Maybe it was because she was the only girl worth all the extra trouble. The next words out of his mouth did not come easy, "When you last saw her… was she okay? Did they…" he gulped, "Was she hurt?" This time his eyes were wide and worrisome, because these were the questions he hated to ask but he had to know.

Noah gave a soft nod of the head, "Yeah she was okay. Had a broken wrist when she came in but that was about it…" 

Daryl still looked unconvinced, "You know the question I'm asking," he stated gruffly.

"Oh," Noah realized, "I…I..I don't think she was, but we need to get back soon. They don't go easy on the women," he said solemnly.

A new surge of urgency passed over Daryl and he quickly buckled up again, and started to fly down the road once more. He swore to himself in that moment if anyone of those bastards had touched her, he would kill them himself. Rick had said that the people at Terminus didn't get to live, well these pricks didn't either.

When they were about a ½ mile from the church, Daryl pulled over, "Come on we walk from here" Daryl was rushing through the familiar forest while crippled Noah hobbled behind. The fire burning in the pit of Daryl's stomach wouldn't allow him to stop and wait for the boy. The church was now in view and Daryl was greeted by Michonne.

"Where's Carol?" she questioned as Daryl appeared alone out of the dark.

He gave her a grave look, and turned back towards the woods and called out, "Come on out," and an out of breath Noah appeared. "She ain't with us. I need to talk to Rick now," he pushed quickly past Michonne and into the church. He usually wouldn't be this gruff with her, but he wasn't exactly himself right now. Rick was asleep, curled up on one of the church pews, the basket that contained Judith right next to him. Without any consideration, Daryl gave him a push to wake him, "Wake up Rick."

Part of Daryl new that there was nothing they could do tonight, but that didn't stop him from waking everybody in the damn church up. Rick's hand moved swiftly to the Colt on his side, "What the hell is going on?...Daryl? Where have you been?" Everyone that was once sleeping was now awake and looking directly at the clearly disturbed Daryl.

"Rick I found where Beth is," Daryl glanced back the door, "Get in here."

A shy Noah entered through the door, ushered by a cautious Michonne. "The same people now have Carol, Rick. We gotta go get 'em."

Rick ran his calloused fingers through the thick salt and pepper beard that covered most of his face, "Slow down Daryl. Where are they? Who is that?"

Daryl held tight to the strap of crossbow that hung on his shoulder, like if he let ago he might fall into a million pieces. "There's a hospital in Atlanta. Grady Memorial, Rick they have some set up there with cops and a doctor. Theyre the ones that took Beth. Carol and I saw the same car that took her pass by the church a few nights ago so we followed it. Noah was with Beth, Rick in the hospital. Told us where she was but when we we're trying to come up with a plan…trying to find somewhere safe, the same stupid pricks hit Carol with their car." Daryl's voice was mixed with anger and desperation, "GODDAMN IT RICK THEY HAVE BOTH OF THEM."

There was nothing but a heavy silence after he was done, his heart was pounding in his ears. After a few moments began to realize how utterly stupid it had been to yell, probably attracted every walker for a mile, not to mention the looks everyone was giving him. Some of them pitiful, others fearful and all he could do was slump down onto one of the wooden seats and let out a long breath.

Rick put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, "We're gonna get them back."


	2. And How He Got Her Back

CHAPTER 2

The early light of dawn seeped into the chapel, like a spotlight on the army preparing inside. It was decided that Daryl, Rick, Tyrese, Noah, and Sasha would go on the rescue mission to recover their lost comrades while Michonne, Carl, and Judith would stay behind to watch over the still untrusted Preacher.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl had questioned once he had collected himself.

"Took off to Washington without us. I told them I wasn't leaving without you and Carol," Rick placed a firm hand on Daryl's shoulder with a reassuring smile, "We're gonna get them back. We've lost too many people."

Daryl grunted in response. He had complete faith in Rick, he'd done alright by him…more than alright. Rick was the reason he was still alive, and now he was the reason that Daryl was sure they'd bring his girls home alive. Daryl and Rick joined the rest of the rescue party in assembling a small arsenal of weapons and enough supplies to last them in case they got held up in Atlanta.

"Is this all we got?" Daryl questioned disappointedly at the dozen or so firearms and the one red machete now stained with blood.

"Yeahhh," Rick dragged out, "had to take care of the rest of the guys from Terminus and then Maggie and Glenn took their weapons so this is all we got."

Daryl's right hand worried the back of his neck, "We'll have to make do."

Before the group could head out they had to fortify their base, Rick was not just going to leave his family vulnerable to the hell outside. Daryl had the bright idea of using the organ pipes that once played hymns on Sunday as spikes to catch any approaching walkers, and with a little help from Ty the job was done within the hour. And once the church was boarded up tight, the group said their last goodbyes and loaded into the truck bound for Atlanta.

Daryl gladly relinquished the driver's seat to Rick, he needed to time think. His mind was racing with thoughts on how they we're going to get them back, and what would happen once the girls were safe again. He put one foot up on the dashboard, balancing his elbow on the passenger side window and worrying his lip with his index finger and thumb. He wondered how Beth would react when she saw he came to rescue her after all. That she wasn't alone in the world after all. How would she react just from seeing him? He hated to admit it but it would break his already wounded heart if she snuffed him, though he didn't see that as a likely possibility. He imagined her breaking into one of her full teeth smile, maybe even wrapping him in one of her famous Beth hugs and for the first time, he'd reciprocate it. He'd wrap his arms around her and never let her go. When the inhuman bastards at Terminus drug Daryl to their slaughter house and made him kneel to be bled, he imagined her there next to him. The fear there was so real, and he was so sure he was going to die but the image of Beth wrapping her small frame around his, gave him sort of calmness. And maybe now he could feel one of those hugs again, and feel that sense of tranquility that was rare in their world. Not all of Daryl's thoughts were positive, most of them made him want to jump out of his skin. Like what if Carol was hurt so badly they couldn't save her? What if the cops killed Beth after she tried to escape? What if they we're both alright but so injured, neither one of them could leave the hospital? Anxiety controlled his whole body, he managed to roll down the window next to him and let the cool January air fill the cabin of the truck. Once Daryl's heart stopped pounding in his chest and he was sure that he wouldn't puke when he opened his mouth he spoke, "So kid you gotta give us some more details. What the hell is this place? How many of them are there?"

Rick gave nod, "Yeah we gotta know what we're dealing with, we can't go in blind."

"Well minus me, Beth, and the woman that got taken…" Noah started.

"Carol," Daryl interrupted

"And Carol," he began again, "There are six other wards at Grady Memorial, given that they haven't picked up anyone else and nobody's…." he eyed Daryl cautiously "died." 

Shit even the kid thought it too. Beth and Carol could be dead, along with everyone else, before they even get there. Pessimism seemed to be the overall air of the group, and the only person who would have promoted faith was locked up in a tower in the far away kingdom of Atlanta.

"There's 12 officers there. Dawn is the leader, middle aged woman with dark hair. She's just barely holding it together, the officers don't respect her and the wards all want to kill her. The wards will be on our side." 

"Good to know we have friends on the inside," Rick remarked with a surprisingly positive tone just as they entered the middle of the overturn city of Atlanta. He drove the car to a secluded, and somewhat safe warehouse just about a mile from the hospital, avoiding the scattered herds of walkers that still occupied the town. Parking next to the side entrance of the building, the group sprinted inside, Daryl on point killing any undead bastard that got in their way. They continued till they were in an open loft on the third floor of the building with a clear of view of the hospital. Once the floor was clear, they huddled together around a crudely drawn map of the hospital in the dust on the floor.

Rick began laying down the plan he had been contemplating the whole way there, "At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out."

Tyrese looked as skeptical as ever questioning, "How?"

"He slits his throat," their leader continued, as if it was obvious, "This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us. From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast. Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Daryl, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. I got Dawn. If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it'll be five on three. Six on three once we get a weapon to Beth."

"12 on three. The wards will help," offered Noah.

That still didn't seem to be solid enough for the burly black man. "That's best case. What's worst case? All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around." Tyrese was not a man that EVER wanted to resort to violence, even in the world they we're living in, but Daryl was the complete opposite. He was going to do whatever it took to get Beth and Carol back home safe.

It was time Daryl put his two cents in, "Look I aint gonna bargin with these guys, not with two of our people's lives at risk."

_Not with Beth's life at risk. _

"I think this is the only choice we got. This our opportunity so let's take it." No one dared to argue with him, they would have been idiots to try.

"Alright," Rick said, "Then it's settled. We'll fire the gun here in about an hour then make our move when it's dark."

With a solid nod from everyone in the group, the meeting concluded and the various members of the task force began preparing for the nights mission. Once everyone dispersed Daryl bent down to the still contemplating Rick's level, "We gotta talk."

"About?" he said looking up from the map on the ground, tilting his head to meet Daryl's eyes.

"When we go into tonight everybody's gonna be sleeping except the officers on duty right? And I know for a fact that Carol ain't gonna be well enough to walk outta this place by herself and Beth most likely won't be awake…"

Rick scratched his face, "That true, hadn't really thought about it.."

"One of us needs to go get Carol, and I think that should be Tyrese in case she has to be carried he's the strongest of us and those two seem to be on good enough terms." Rick didn't stop to disagree with him so Daryl just decided to get to the point, "I want to go get Beth."

Rick blinked back and spoke with such a quizzically look, "Any point in asking why?"

Once again Daryl's right hand found its way to the back of his neck as he spoke, "S'just I need to be the first one to know Rick."

Instead of pressing the matter further, Rick just tilted his head the way only Rick Grimes could and said, "Do what you gotta do Daryl. Just as long as you take out this guard like we talked about, I can cover the rest of the people in the kitchen on my way to Dawn."

Daryl flashed him a quick smile before rising to his feet, "Thank you."

The sun sank down over the horizon and it was time for their plan to come to fruition. Sasha, being the quickest person in the group, volunteered to make her way down the street about 100 yards from the warehouse where they we're stationed and discharge her weapon. Her protective brother, along with the other three men watched as she sprinted quickly down the crumbling street, shot 2 rounds from .22 caliber and run back before any of the undead caught up to her. And just as they had suspected, 20 minutes after the shots had been fired two officers were patrolling the streets, Daryl kept a close eye on their movements crouched behind one of the dilapidated windows of the warehouse. In another lifetime, Daryl would have been hiding from this coppers for a whole different reason. They would have been the protectors of the law and he the idiot accomplice of his career criminal brother. Those who had once taken an oath to protect and serve, were now the enemy. But in all honesty the two in the car didn't look so scary. One was a young white, almost pretty, young woman with her hair drawn back from her face in tight bun, her partner was a bald Hispanic guy in his mid-forty's with a smirk on his face that Daryl just wanted to smack off. Fuck him for smiling. If anything Noah had told him was true, the son of a bitch was probably grinning ear to ear just knowing every girl in the hospital was his for the taking. Except Beth, this was one situation where Daryl was thankful for the girl's stubbornness, if any man at that hospital wanted to get the jump on the gorgeous blonde, he was gonna die trying. Beth really could look out for herself.

It wasn't long at all before the sun sank all the way down in the sky, rewarding them with the cover of darkness. The two Grady Memorial officers we're still on their patrol, their headlights could be seen very clearly in the pitch black of the night. _Probably have nothing better to do,_ Daryl scoffed silently.

It was time to move, the car was almost three blocks from the hospital, and the movements of the group were hidden from the sniper perched on the roof. They traveled as a tightly knit group Daryl on point with his silent crossbow ready to fire, Noah right behind him, silently leading the way through the maze of the hospital until they came to tightly locked stairwell. Daryl moved aside and let Tyrese quickly and quietly clip off the lock with a pair of handy bolt cutters scavenged from the otherwise empty warehouse. The chain was pulled off the door and the group stealthily climbed up the four flights of stairs until they reached Dawn's base. They paused at the door to the floor to scan the area, just as expected a singular guard stood watch, a young plump Asian man. The even better news was his back was to the door, allowing Daryl sling his cross bow across his back, remove his knife from its sheath, quietly open the door, and slit the bastards neck. Daryl did so without thinking, only taking the precaution to cover the man's mouth as he bled out to keep it a quite operation. And with the officers last breath came a swift final stab to the temple with Daryl's hunting knife and his lifeless body thrown to the ground. The team moved like a well-oiled machine after this, splitting off to complete their tasks as planned. Rick to the kitchen and Dawn, Tyrese to gather Carol, Sasha and Noah to take out the rest of the officers and Daryl? He was going to get Beth back.

As much as Daryl wanted to run through the hall to where she was being kept, pick her up, and get the hell out there, he was much too logical for that. With a light step he breezed through the hallway, his brain relaying the floorplan Noah had laid out for him. The first hallway was clear but, when he paused to survey the next he witnessed a small framed Hispanic man making his way for what he could only assume was Beth's room. Anger was brewing inside him as he watched the man in his neatly pressed uniform walk closer and closer to her. Daryl couldn't risk him going in there. God knows why he was going in there, but it wasn't going to happen. It was natural motion, removing his bow from his back and putting his sight on the target. He didn't even hesitate to pull back the trigger, didn't even flinch as his bolt struck the officer in the middle of the forehead.

Daryl stepped over to the body and ripped the arrow out of the man's head, placing it with the others that were at home in the sheath on his back. Lowering his weapon, he reached for the door handle and quietly pushed it open. So quietly in fact that Beth, who was looking out the window, (no doubt contemplating another escape plan) failed to notice him. He stood there, longer than he should have, just trying to take in the fact that she was still alive. Clearing his throat as not to startle her, he approached the bed. Her head turned slowly, her eyes widening when they caught a glimpse of the grime covered redneck hero.

"Daryl?" she whispered in excitement, leaning off the bed.

He gave her a nod of the head and reiterated the command he had given her at the prison, "We got to go, Beth. We got to go."

Without another word she was scrambling out of bed, slipping on her shoes, and ready to go.

"Here," he said handing her a small hand gun, "Just in case we run into trouble."

She nodded firmly, put then gave him a sweet smile, "Thank you Daryl."

"You can thank me later. We gotta go."

The two we're still completely in sync after all this time, just as they had been after the prison. They predicted each other's moves through silent hand gestures and passing glances. He opened the door, holding single finger up as he made sure the way was clear, then waved her on to follow. The plan was once Daryl had retrieved Beth to meet up with the group outside of the kitchen. It came as a surprise to Daryl to see all of the members of their group convening at the kitchen (strangely with no wards accompanying them). He really hadn't expected everything to go as smoothly has it had. That's why he trusted Rick, because he got shit done.

"Let's go," Rick said almost inaudibly.

With that the group raced down the stairs and back out into the dark streets. Rick on point, followed by Tyrese carrying Carol who was awake but still injured, then Sasha, Noah, Beth, and Daryl. It was almost like dream, seeing that blonde hair swinging from side to side as the girl it belonged to ran to keep up with the group. It was certainly a sight Daryl thought he'd never see again.

The group didn't stop running until they we're back at the truck and pilled inside. Daryl, Beth, and Rick in the front seat the others in the rear. As they drove away Daryl couldn't help the nagging feeling that this had all been too easy. He shook it off though because here she was, Beth Greene, safe and sound. The girl he thought was surely dead was indeed alive and well, except for the obviously broken wrist that her captors had been nice enough to wrap up for her. Daryl let out a sigh followed by a chuckle as he looked over at the girl who sat between he and Rick, "Never thought I'd see you again Greene."

There it was, the infamous Beth smile, all teeth that went from ear to ear. "Daryl, thank you," she said placing her head on her shoulder, attempting to give him a side hug from where she was sitting, "and thank you Rick, so much."

"You're family Beth. We wouldn't ever leave you behind," Rick said taking one hand off the steering wheel and placing it firmly on her shoulder. Daryl knew this statement was meant to be reassuring and not a stab at him, but damn did those words hurt. They hurt because Daryl _**DID**_ leave her behind. Left her to fend off walkers and her captors in this cruel world alone. If he wouldn't have fucked up in the first place then she would have been with them all along and Carol wouldn't be hurt. It was definitely something he needed to apologize for to Beth, but right now was not the time. It was a time to celebrate her arrival, not apologize for her loss. That would come later.

The ride back to the church was quiet, mostly because there wasn't much to say. Nobody was going to pressure Beth to tell them about the hospital till she was ready, and she followed the same policy with them. No need to talk about the past, not when the moment they we're living in was so precious. Beth didn't even ask where they we're going, Daryl was sure she was just glad to be going anywhere but back there. Then it hit him, like a very cliché ton of bricks, that Maggie and Glenn weren't going to be there when they got back. So as peaceful as the silence was, he knew he had to prepare her, "Beth?"

She smiled sleepily at him, as though she was going to drift off any moment, "Yea Daryl?"

"Maggie… she ain't gonna be at the church when we get there, neither is Glenn." He watched as the corners of her mouth turned down and she swallowed hard. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. "They aint dead. They went off to Washington with this guy who says he has a cure. We're gonna meet up with them somewhere along the way but I just thought I should warn you."

A small hand came up and swatted him on the arm, "Daryl Dixon you scared the daylights out of me! Don't do that!"

She said it in such a sweet innocent way, it only caused Daryl to smile, "Sorry."

"Okay then," she smiled back and then without any hesitation, crossed her unbroken left hand over to Daryl's and interlocked fingers. They stayed that way for the rest of the trip, even as she slipped into a much deserved sleep with her head rest on his leather-clad shoulder. At one point Rick slipped him a curious look, but didn't say a word. Daryl should have cared about how this looked, a young vulnerable girl whom he had been alone with for months cuddling up with him, but he really did not give one shit. He could feel bad about it later, once they returned to the real world, but right now everything was right in the universe.

And as to make up for all the bad things in his past, Daryl was given one last miracle from the universe. Sitting out in front of the church in a dirty fire engine was the rest of their mismatched family, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Eugene, Tara, Abraham, and Rosita. Daryl could most definitely eat his words. He gently nudged the sleeping form next to him, "Hey Beth. Wake up. There's something you gotta see."

She sat up slowly, carefully rubbing her eyes and looking out the dusty window to see her sister staring right back at her. Her face was lit up like the morning sun that was just now rising, "I thought you said…"

"I ain't always right you know," he playfully grumbled as he slid out of the vehicle so he could watch the sister's reunion. They ran straight for each other, enveloping one another in crushing hug. They exchanged loving words and kisses, holding onto the last piece of blood family they had. Everyone was so caught up in the love fest that it took a minute for it to click in Daryl's head that they shouldn't be back. After the two girls released each other, Daryl spoke up, "I hate to interrupt, but why are y'all back?"

Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, and Abraham all turned their attention instinctively toward Eugene, who stood tentatively behind the truck. His face was still bloody from his encounter with Abraham, as he stepped forward to speak to the group, "I am not a scientist. I do not have a cure. I lied to each and every one of you, for which I can I say I am completely sorry."

Everyone was silent.


	3. Holding Hands

****A/N: This chapter is pretty short, I know but it's more of a cutesy chapter all the drama at the hospital! Hope you enjoy! **

"What do you mean you ain't no scientist," Daryl exclaimed, hand raised approaching the cowering Eugene. "Huh?" he exclaimed, pushing his body against his like an animal in the wild would to show dominance. Just like he had with Bob when Daryl found nothing in his bag but a bottle of liquor from the animal hospital. Eugene's shirt was held tightly in his fisted hand, and he breathed heavily in anger. It was anger that caused the old Daryl to come out of him, the Daryl Rick and Shane used to hold back. Then a small, cool hand came to rest on his upper arm and Daryl released the coward. He turned with a still harden face to meet Beth's, the only one the comforting touch could have belonged to. She looked at him through soft blue eyes that were both worried and understanding and took his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. With his hand now interlocked with hers, he took three steps backwards, his hard eyes still locked on Eugene.

Rick was rubbing his face, as if to wake himself from this nightmare. And everyone else stood in stunned silence.

"I know we have all been through hell and back," Rick said breaking the silence, "and I know we all thought that this was the way out. But just because he wasn't telling the truth," he remarked now glaring at the mullet haired man, "doesn't mean we give up. We keep pushing forward, surviving like we always have. We have brought two of our people back." Daryl's hand squeezed Beth's, "If that doesn't show you that there are still some miracles in this world, well then I don't know what does. We are together, right here, right now and that's everything. Now is the time we pull up by our bootstraps and figure out what we do next. Abraham how much fuel do you have in the fire truck?"

The buff redhead stepped forward, "Little under half a tank."

"Okay good. Work on syphoning the fuel from there into our truck. We can't stay here anymore, we have to keep moving. So I need the rest of you to pack up our supplies and be ready to go by noon. Daryl, Glenn, Michonne you're with me."

Once again, everyone got to work doing what they had to for the good of the group. Daryl reluctantly released Beth's hand, giving her a shy glance as they parted. His emotions were all jumbled up and he couldn't really sort out what all this touching was about. Whether they we're just little tokens of gratitude for coming to her rescue or if maybe they were more. The memory of their last night together was vivid in his head. The two of them sitting in the spotless white kitchen of the funeral home, Daryl eating grape jelly out of the jar with a spoon (just for her, after her disgust with him for licking it off his fingers) and Beth scribbling a thank you note in the worn leather journal she kept with her at all times. How he had hadn't said a word when she asked, _"What changed your mind?" _because he was too afraid of what she might say when he told her that she had given him hope again, that he thought of her as more than just someone he survived with. Too afraid to admit, even to himself, that maybe he loved this girl. He had come so close to saying it out loud when she finally read it in his face and breathed out, "Oh." Many times after he lost her he had wondered what would have become of them had they not been interrupted, and now maybe these touches were Beth's way of confirming it, she had feelings for him too.

Shit, he need one second for himself. To sort out his emotions, to see things clearly and maybe even to talk with her in privacy but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. Right now, Daryl had to deal with the mess that this mullet haired idiot made. Washington had given Daryl some clarity as to where they we're headed, it had even given him a little hope. Hope that once they rescued Beth and Carol, that they'd put the world back together and maybe they could find a life that consisted of something other than surviving. A world where he didn't have to worry about losing someone everyday, or being hungry or scared. Maybe even a world where he and Beth could….but now that was all just a fantasy because this asshole had lied to them. He felt like he could just go over there and beat him into the ground. Actually the only thing that kept him from it was knowing how disappointed the youngest Greene girl would be in him. That he never actually left his old self behind, instead it was just tucked away waiting to emerge again. Now wasn't the time for pointless revenge anyway, he was a leader amongst their group and he had to act like it.

The remaining members of the former council gathered with Rick on the edge of the forest. Daryl leaned up against a tree, taking a cigarette from his pocket and placing it in between his teeth.

"We need to figure out where we go from here." Just like Rick to get down to business.

Michonne was the first one to interject, "We have supplies. The next town is about 12 miles south from here, if we all pile into that truck you brought back from Atlanta then we could find somewhere to hold out for the night when we get there."

Rick nodded in agreement," That's what I was thinking. About the only choice we have right now, Carol isn't well enough to travel by foot but our destination isn't our only problem right now, we have a few people we need to deal with."

"Eugene is staying with us. End of discussion," asserted Glenn.

"Why? Ain't done nothing but lie to us from the beginning. Why should we take him with us?" Daryl demanded, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Yeah he lied to us, but he's not a bad guy. If we leave him on his own he's as good as dead, you know that Daryl."

The only response he gave was a rough grunt before returning the stale tobacco to his lips.

"Alright," Rick continued, "Eugene can stay, I don't see him as a threat to us. Maybe he'll even become an asset but Glenn you need to make sure he knows how to defend himself. We aren't his body guards." Rick lowered his voice slightly, "I'm more worried about Gabriel. He doesn't exactly seem like a team player and we know he can't kill walkers."

It took a minute before Michonne spoke up, "Are we even sure he wants to come with us? Maybe we should ask him before jumping to any decisions."

"Well I trust y'all can take care of that? I'm gonna go catch us some food for tonight," Daryl commented pushing off the tree and looking out into the forest.

"Alright Daryl, be back here by noon or we may just push off without you," Rick joked giving him a firm pat on the back as he, Glenn, and Michonne went to speak with the preacher.

Daryl waited until they were all out of sight before he went out in search of Beth. He knew it was probably a stupid idea to bring her out hunting with him, but at least it would give them a moment of privacy. She had become a pretty decent tracker in their time together, so maybe it wasn't so idiotic after all. He found the young girl cooing over Judith, who sat in her sister's lap in the passenger seat of the truck. Daryl tried to be as nonchalant as possible but found his heart in his throat as he reached the Greene sisters. "Hey Beth I was about to go out hunting, I need an extra set of eyes. You in?"

A warm, sincere smile spread across her face, "Love to." She gave a little goodbye wave to the other two girls before following Daryl, who had already started towards the woods. She sprinted to close the gap between them, "It'll be nice to be back in the woods after all that time indoors. I never thought I'd say that," she chuckled honestly. Another twang of guilt made itself present in Daryl's chest. He didn't respond to her until they were under the cover of the forest.

"Beth," he began but he didn't know really what he wanted to say, "I ain't never been much good at saying important things. But I think I need to say a few things to you." Daryl stopped walking suddenly, and Beth followed his lead. He allowed his narrow blue eyes to survey her form. She looked completely out of place, dressed in blue hospital scrubs and white tennis shoes. The only familiar aspect of her look was the sunny blonde ponytail that supported a trademark braid. It sort of sadden him to realize he would never see her in her worn cowboy boots again, something that to him just screamed Beth. She still looked as pretty as ever, with her piercing blue eyes and slight frame held up by legs that we're just a little too long to be fair. He shook his head when he realized he had been staring just a moment to long and began his sentence again, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." A knot began forming in his throat, "I shouldn't have let you go out to the road by yourself…."

"Daryl its okay," Beth reassured with soft blue eyes that told him, she meant it.

"It's not okay Beth. You getting taken, that's on me," he countered.

"Maggie told me, Daryl. That you went after me. That you literally ran after me. Not to mention you rescued me anyway. So it's okay, it wasn't your fault to begin with. You know that right?"

He didn't know that, but instead of arguing he just gave a noncommittal shrug. How could he argue with her when she sincerely believed he did everything in his power to save her? Then just like that, he felt her arms around him, enveloping him into a hug. She had her face buried in his chest and arms wrapped securely around his back. So just like he had promised himself he would, he reciprocated. He wound his toned arms around her slight frame, pulling her close. They stayed like this for a long time, just the two of them in the middle of the quite woods, and both we're more than a little reluctant to let go. Daryl was the first to release whispering, "We better get going Greene. We gotta bring back something, unless you plan on not eating tonight."

She let out a little giggle, "Well if you only plan on catching another mud snake then I think I could do without."

He rolled his eyes and they pushed on through the woods.

It was almost noon when they decided to head back, and between the two of them they had caught a dozen squirrels and picked several handfuls of berries. They didn't talk much after their hug but instead fell back into a comfortable silence they had become accustomed to after the prison. On the walk back her hand once again laced into his. Though as they got closer and closer to the church, he knew they'd have to let go, and he dreaded it. "Beth," he whispered as soon as the church was in sight, "We can't keep holding hands." His stomach was in knots as soon as he said it.

She took a moment to look down at their hands, that we're still woven together, "Why not?"

Such a simple question, yet it left Daryl completely dumbfounded. "Well because…because you and I shouldn't be holding hands." It came out much more blunt than he meant it, but never really had been eloquent.

A frown replaced the resting smile on Beth's face, "You mean because you care what other people think? Or because you don't want to be holding my hand?" Well, at least she was being blunt too. I guess the apocalypse meant no more beating around the bush.

"I mean," he said coming to a halt, "do you even know how old I am? Do you even know why you're holding my hand Beth? Really?" He really didn't want to have this conversation, not right now, not ever but it had to happen. Their relationship (could it be called a relationship?) was wrong on so many levels. She was only 18 and he was 35, a taboo even after the world's gone to shit. Not to mention she was too damn good for him. He was a dirty redneck asshole with nothing to offer, and she was a sweet, beautiful young girl with a kind soul and so much to offer. Even if they we're the same age he still wouldn't deserve someone as good as her, not in a million life times.

"That's what this about Daryl? Age? Really? Because if that's all…"

"No that's not all," he interrupted, "How would you're Dad feel if he knew I was out here alone with you holding your hand like some dirty ol pervert? Do you think he'd ever let this happen?"

"Daryl my Dad," her voiced cracked but she pressed on, "My Daddy thought you we're a good man and he was right. You are a good man."

He let out a laugh in disagreement, "But it's not just that. I don't know what this means, us holding hands I don't know…"

"What you don't know how I feel about you?" she exclaimed like she was reading his mind, "Daryl I'm not just holding your hand cus I'm scared or cus I'm thankful. I'm holding your hand because I feel the same way that you feel about me. And don't deny it, I could see it in your face that last night at the funeral home. The way you looked at me, it's obvious. And all these excuses? They're bullshit. So don't tell me I'm too young or too stupid to figure out my own mind, just because…because you're afraid."

"I ain't afraid of nothing," he spat back without thinking.

"So prove it."

Maybe because of his competitive nature, or maybe because he simply couldn't resist it anymore, he leaned down, cupped her face and pulled her to him for hard, lingering kiss. When they pulled away she was smiling and so was he. It was useless, there was no controlling himself around this girl. So he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered softly something he never thought he'd admit out loud, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

When they reached the church, they we're still holding hands.


End file.
